Six mois, onze jours et trois heures
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Une série de mots qui trainait dans ma tête et voilà un OS. Peux pas vraiment faire de résumé, allez lire et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


Salut à tous.

Alors voici un OS un peu spécial, explication, je voulais écrire un OS mais je ne savais pas sur quoi. J'avais des mots en tête, le titre, et avec ça j'ai écris, laissant les mots venir d'eux-même.

Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais on verra bien.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Six mois, onze jours et trois heures<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.<strong>_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis son dépars._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il n'était plus là._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses yeux, son sourire._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu rire._

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était partit._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son sourire._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses yeux verser des larmes._

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière conversation._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière dispute._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis leur dernier moment ensemble._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis leur séparation._

**- o -**

Lisbon était assise sur la plage, le regard perdu dans le paysage si merveilleux qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis tout ce temps, elle n'avait cessé d'espérer le revoir, elle n'avait cessé de prier pour qu'il revienne vers elle. Mais il n'était jamais revenu.

Elle était seule depuis son dépars, seule dans sa vie, seule dans sa tête, seule dans son cœur. Personne n'avait pu lui venir en aide, personne n'avait pu la sortir de la dépression dans laquelle elle était tombée depuis ce jour.

Elle voulait pouvoir se dire que c'était le mieux pour eux. Elle voulait pouvoir se dire qu'il avait le meilleur choix pour eux. Mais malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait en réalité qu'une seule chose, son retour.

Se relevant doucement, elle chassa le sable de ses vêtements et marcha jusqu'à l'eau, laissant ses pieds y tremper un moment. Le froid entra en elle, se propageant dans chaque parcelle de son corps avec une bienfaitrice douceur. Elle laissa le froid chasser la rancune, la haine, la peine et la colère. Elle laissa le froid chasser l'amour qu'elle avait encore pour lui.

Faisant un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un autre, elle marcha sans but vers ce qu'elle pensait être la délivrance. Elle avança sans se soucier de ce qu'elle laisserait derrière elle. Son cœur ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette peine, elle voulait juste la calmer et l'oublier.

Lentement, l'eau la submergea et elle se laissa aller par le doux remous des vagues. Elle ferma les yeux, revoyant son visage devant le sien l'espace d'un instant. Son sourire, ses yeux bleus, ses boucles blondes. Tout ça lui revenait alors qu'elle ne voulait plus les voir. Tout lui revenait maintenant qu'elle acceptait enfin que c'était trop tard.

**- o -**

Jane marchait droit devant lui, laissant la douce brise marine lui caresser le visage. Il la laissa emmener au loin la peine, la rage, la colère. Il la laissa le vider complètement, le laissant vide de tout sentiment.

Depuis tout ce temps, il pensait avoir réussis à surmonter son choix, il pensait avoir réussis à accepter sa décision. Mais il n'en était rien et chaque jour était un nouveau combat contre lui-même. Chaque jour était un nouveau combat contre son envi de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il le voulait mais ne pouvait, ne devait pas.

Il avait fait un choix des mois plus tôt, il avait prit la plus dure décision de sa vie. Il la regrettait chaque jour un peu plus, mais il n'avait pas le courage de revenir. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir de nouveau à cause d'un mauvais choix. Il lui devait au moins ça.

Mais comment tout avait-il commencé? Comment la décision de partir était-elle venue?

Six mois, onze jour et trois heures plus tôt.

Il l'avait fait, ce qu'il voulait faire depuis si longtemps était enfin accomplit. Il avait tué son Némésis, il était enfin libre de vivre. Il pouvait enfin penser à lui et à son avenir. Mais il avait réalisé plus tard que tout n'était pas fini, que son ennemi était toujours de ce monde, qu'il n'avait pas tué la bonne personne.

La colère et le regret avaient fait leur chemin dans son esprit et dans son cœur. La chasse n'était pas fini, elle n'avait prit qu'un pause et ne demandait qu'à recommencer. Mais il savait que cette fois il devrait le faire seul, qu'il ne pouvait emmener personne avec lui.

Il avait fait le choix de ne rien dire à personne tant qu'il n'avait pas de vraies certitudes. Et la lettre était arrivée, le confortant dans ses doutes. John le Rouge n'était pas mort, John le Rouge n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

Patrick Jane ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de la lui prendre. Il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de recommencer. Alors il avait fait ce choix qu'il regrettait à présent mais qui ne changerait pas les choses. Ça ne rendrait pas tout plus facile à supporter.

Il était partit, mais pas sans lui dire au revoir, pas sans lui dire à quel point il était désolé de la laisser. Il ne le voulait pas, mais il le devait, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il ne lui avait rien dit pour la lettre, il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'interpose dans sa décision. C'était son choix à lui, pas le sien. Il avait fait ça pour eux, pour elle.

Mais aujourd'hui que lui restait-il? Rien. Il était seul, désespérément seul. Personne à qui parler, personne pour le consoler la nuit après ses cauchemars. Personne pour lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il n'était pas seul, car il était définitivement seul.

Alors il avait fait cet autre choix, celui qu'il ne voulait pas faire mais qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire. Il était revenu, pour elle et pour lui. Il était revenu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer seul. Il voulait sa revanche, mais il voulait encore plus vivre. Il voulait venger sa famille morte, mais il voulait encore plus vivre son amour pour elle.

Il avait cru pouvoir le faire, il avait cru ne rien avoir dans la vie pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était voilé la face tout ce temps. Il avait des raisons de vivre, il avait des raisons de rester. Mais il n'avait pas écouté son cœur, il avait écouté sa haine, sa peine, sa colère contre John le Rouge.

Alors il était revenu. Il marchait à présent sur cette plage qui lui était si familière. Il écoutait le doux son des vagues s'échouant sur la plage. Il écouta la douce mélodie de l'océan. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité de l'eau devant lui, admirant la simplicité et la beauté de la nature.

Il s'assit sur le sable fin, fermant les yeux pour profiter des choses simples. Il enfouit ses doigts et ses pieds dans le sable chaud et s'imagina la revoir. Il revit son visage devant le sien, il revit sa chevelure ébène, il revit ses yeux émeraude. Il entendit sa voix, son rire, puis il entendit son cri.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surprit. Son imagination lui jouait des tours parfois, à tel point qu'il cru un instant qu'elle était là. Il vit sa silhouette au loin et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, croyant à un mirage. Mais ce n'en était pas un. Alors il se leva, priant pour que cette fois ce n'en soit pas un.

**- o -**

Lisbon était sortit de l'eau. Elle avait évacué une partie de sa peine, mais il en restait encore tant en elle. Il restait encore tant de colère en elle qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore vivre.

Elle était si triste qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre. Mais elle avait repensé à tout ce qu'elle avait, à tout ces gens qui lui étaient chers. Elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer les conséquences de ses actes. Elle n'était pas comme lui, elle ne les abandonnerait pas, même si pour ça elle devait souffrir.

Elle était à présent au bord de l'eau, elle laissa toute sa colère sortir et s'évaporer dans l'air. Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle hurla sa colère, elle hurla sa peine, elle hurla sa tristesse. Elle la laissa couler le long de ses joues en petites perles salées. C'Était tout ce qui lui restait, ses larmes.

Puis elle se tourna et cru avoir des visions de ce qui n'était pas. Elle cru le voir là, devant elle, sur cette plage. Elle cru qu'elle était finalement morte et qu'elle était au paradis. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle froid? Pourquoi tremblait-elle?

Lisbon fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et encore un autre. Ses pas s'accélérèrent en même temps que les battements de son cœur. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller. Elle voulait le vivre pour le restant de ses jours.

Elle s'arrêta finalement de courir et le regarda, inscrivant ses traits dans sa mémoire pour qu'à son réveil il soit toujours là. Puis elle sentit sa main sur sa joue. Elle était chaude, elle était douce, elle était tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne rêvait pas, qu'il était là, qu'il était revenu. Elle réalisa que ses prières avaient été entendues.

" Jane," souffla-t-elle.

" Lisbon," souffla-t-il.

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils se perdirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Il s'écarta le premier, simplement pour pouvoir venir à la rencontre de ses lèvres.

Il laissa tout son amour et tous ses regrets passer à travers ce baiser.

Elle laissa son amour pour lui passer par ces lèvres.

Elle laissa sa peine disparaitre dans les airs.

Elle lui rendit ce baiser tant désiré depuis si longtemps.

" Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle après s'être séparée de lui.

" Par stupidité," répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle posa deux doigts sous son menton et releva son visage. Il avait des larmes, elle en avait aussi. Elle les chassa de son pouce et il lui sourit.

" Et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle.

" Par amour," répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Ils s'étreignirent, cette étreinte qu'ils n'avaient pas eu plus tôt, cette étreinte qu'elle aurait voulu avoir avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle lui en voulait encore, elle ne savait pas encore tout mais elle l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Il lui dirait la vérité.

" John le Rouge?" S'enquit-elle sous son regard surprit.

" La justice s'en chargera," lui sourit-il.

Elle savait une partie et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait pourquoi il était partit et il lui expliquerait le reste. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de son bonheur retrouvé.

Il la prit une fois de plus dans ses bras, s'imprégnant de son parfum et elle en fit autant. Il était revenu, il ne serait plus seul.

Il était revenu, elle ne serait plus seule.

**- o -**

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé pour qu'il se rende compte de son erreur._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé pour qu'il se rende compte de sa douleur._

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé depuis son dépars._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé pour qu'il revienne._

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé pour qu'ils se retrouvent._

_C'était le temps qu'il s'était écoulé pour qu'ils s'avouent leur amour._

_**Six mois, onze jours et trois heures.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors? Verdict? Laissez moi un commentaire pour me le dire, bon ou mauvais.<strong><br>**


End file.
